24 Formas de Passar o Tempo no Elevador
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Descubra com Karin e Tobi! asdhuasiuduiashdaushd A passar o tempo no elevador! reviews?


**24 Formas de Passar o Tempo no Elevador**

Estrelando...**Tob**i e **Karin** \õ/!

Aviso! Fanfic Non-sense o.o!

Legenda:

_em itálico,são as formas..._

**Pessoa : **Oi peshe boi (x - fala do personagem.

**- se joga da janela e se chama de Isabella (?) -** - ação do personagem.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1 - Quando houver só uma pessoa no elevador, de um tapinha no ombro dela e finja que não foi você._

**-..**

**Tobi: **... **-olha pra garota distraída..dá um 'tapinha' no ombro dela e disfarça olhando as mensagens no celular-**

**Karin: -olha para os lado,e só vê um Tobi concentrado, mexendo no celular. Dá de ombros e volta a olhar para frente-**

**_1 minuto depois.._**

**Tobi: -dá outro 'tapinha'- ­-disfarça fingindo que tá falando no celular-**

**Karin: -se estressa e vira com tudo- **O que foi oh zé? Porque tanto raios me cutuca?? ò.ó

**Tobi: **Eeeu? Garota você fumo orégano por acaso!? Ou tá bebendo muita coca-cola!? Porque você ACHA que TOBI cutucaria você?!E também Tobi é MUITO bom garoto para fazer isso **-faz cara de anjo-**

**Karin: **Aff ¬¬,esqueça!

**-..**

**_30 segundos depois.._**_(eita elevador que não chega no destino o.o)_

**-..**

**Tobi: -da outro tapinha-**

**Karin: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! -enxendo a porta do elevador de murros- **eu não agüento maiiiiiis! Que Cassete!! **-surto psicológico xD-**

**Tobi: -se raxando de rir...internamente é claro 8D-**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2 - Aperte os botões do elevador e finja que eles dão choque. Sorria e faça novo._

**-..**

**Karin: -entra no elevador- **Boa tarde n.n'

**Tobi: **Boa tarde..desce?

**Karin: **Sim..sub-solo por favor n.n'

**Tobi: **Pode deixar XD! **-aperta o botão- -fingi levar choque-** uia n.n **-sorri travesso e aperta de novo-**

**Karin: ¬¬' **

**Tobi: -apertando ainda xD-**

**Karin: **_Santa demência -.-!_ ANDA LOGO ZÉ! Ò.ó **-irritada com a porta abrindo de fechando-**

**Tobi: **Mais dá choque ó.o

**Karin: **Foda-se! **-sai do elevador e desce de escada mesmo-**

**Tobi: **8D

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_3 - Se ofereça para apertar os botões para os outros, mas aperte os botões errados._

**-..**

**Tobi: -entrando no elevador-**

**Karin: **Sobe ou desce?

**Tobi: ** primeiro andar por favor n.n

**Karin: -aperta para o ultimo- **Ops..errei XD **-aperta de novo, colocando o penúltimo,ante-penúltimo e ante-do-ante-penúltimo-** mais que coisa..errei de novo..8D **-aperta todos. E deixa para o último o andar desejado-**

**Tobi:** ç.ç

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_4 - Segure a porta e diga que está esperando por um amigo. Depois de um tempo, deixe a porta fechar e diga: "Olá Zé. Como vai você?"_

**-..**

**Tobi: -esperando a ruiva entrar no elevador '-' -**

**Karin: -entra e segura a porta-** Pode esperar só um instante por favor? É meu amigo,ele já tá vindo n.n

**Tobi: **claro n.n!

**-..**

**_10 minutos depois._**

**-..**

**Karin: -deixa a porta enfim se fechar-** Oi Zé! Ainda bem que você entrou a tempo! Nossa como que você tá homem de Deus?!

**Tobi: ¬¬**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_5 - Deixe cair sua caneta e espere até alguém se oferecer para pega-lá, então grite: "Ei, é minha!"_

**-..**

**Tobi: -deixa a caneta cair-** **-finge não ter percebido-**

**Karin: -repara na caneta no chão,e solidaria se abaixa para pegar a caneta-**

**Tobi: **Ei ladra de caneta..ela é minha Ò.ó sua ninfomaníaca de canetas inocentes Ò.o,garota mau! Garota muito mau!

**Karin: '-'**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_6 - Traga uma __câmera__ e tire __fotos__ de todos no elevador._

**-..**

**Tobi,Deidara,Hidan e Itachi: -no elevador indo para o futebol- **n.n'

**Karin: -entra no elevador, com roupa de coelhinha e uma câmera fotográfica na mão-** Oh!! que bonitinho! Todo mundo igualzinho..ah mais agora eu quero fotos **-flash para tudo quanto é lado-**

**Tobi,Deidara,Hidan e Itachi: **o.o**!**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_7 - Traga uma mesa para dentro do elevador e quando alguém entrar, pergunte se marcaram hora._

**-..**

**Karin: -trazendo uma mesa de plástico,com duas cadeiras para o elevador- -senta-se na cadeira esperando 'cliente' -**

**-..**

_**2 minutos depois**_

**-..**

**Tobi: -entrando todo despreocupado no elevador-**

**Karin: **Ey! Tem hora marcada mocinho?

**Tobi: **Tobi? Que? Hora? Hã?

**Karin: -expulsa Tobi do elevador-** Sem hora marcada não entra mocinho manjado a espertinho ¬¬**-fecha a porta do elevador-**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_8 - Deixe uma caixa no canto e quando alguém entrar pergunte se elas ouviram um tique-taque._

**-..**

**Tobi: -chega com uma caixa e põe em um canto-**

**Karin: -entra toda feliz no elevador-** oi n.n!

**Tobi: **Oi (:

**-..**

_**Poucos segundos depois..**_

**-..**

**Caixa: **_tique-taque,tique-taque,tique-taque,tique-taque._

**Tobi: **Ouviu esse _tique-taque?_

**Karin: **Não é seu relógio não? o.o

**Tobi: **Tobi não usar relógios o.o'!

**Karin: -vira para trás e vê a caixa...- -desesperada-** Te-te-te-tem u-u-u-u-u-u!

**Tobi: **??

**Karin: -apertando desesperadamente os botões do elevador- ** Teem uma BOMBA! Ahhhh eu não querooo morrer ç.ç!! **-entra em colapso nervoso e desmaia-**

**Tobi: **Tobi is a god boy (: !_(muiito .-.)  
_

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_9 - Finja ser uma aeromoça e revise os procedimentos de emergência com os passageiros._

**-..**

**Karin: 'PimBom' **atenção senhores passageiros,sou Karin, comissaria de bordo do vôo Elerbus A319 **, **por favor qualquer uso de aparelhos eletrônicos é terminantemente proibido em qualquer área de nossas aeronaves,assim como o consumo de qualquer tipo tabacaria em geral. Em caso de emergência, mascaras de oxigênios caíram do teto **-fazendo 'mimica' como 'simulação'-** coloquem em volta das narinas,e se tiver algum idoso,gestantes e crianças em seu lado,insiram-nas nele por gentileza. Informamos, que em nossas aeronaves tem ao total de 4 saídas de emergências, que no entanto duas se localizam nas asas da aeronave, e uma no fundo e outra ao começo. Por favor apertem os cintos de seguranças e a Elerbus agradece a preferencia e esperamos conforto e comodidade em vosso vôo. **'PimBom'**

**Tobi: ** tola -.-

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_10 - Pergunte: "Você sentiu isso?"_

**-..**

**Tobi: **Você sentiu _isso_?

**Karin: **Isso oque? o.o

**Tobi: **_Isso.._ **-dá um apertão na bunda dela-**

**Karin: **Ahh!! tarado! **-bate-** Pervertido! **-bate de novo-**

**Tobi: **Ai.. x.x

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_11 - Fique bem perto de alguém, fungando em seu cangote de vez em quando._

**-..**

**Tobi: -beem pertinho dela,dá uma fungada no cangote de Karin-**

**Karin: **O que pensa que tá fazendo? ò.o

**Tobi: **Nada n.n

**Karin: **hunpf ¬¬

**-..**

_**dois minutinhos depois..**_

**-..**

**Tobi: -dá outra fungada no cangote dela-**

**Karin: **Já chega!! Ò;;ó! **-começa a massacrar ele -**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_12 - Quando a porta se fechar, fale: "Tudo bem. Não entrem em pânico. Ela abrirá novamente"._

**-..**

**Karin: -entrando no elevador despreocupada- -a porta se fecha-**

**Tobi: **CALMA! NÃO ENTRE EM PÂNICO! _Ela abrirá novamente O.O!_

**Karin: **Besta -.-

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_13 - Mate moscas que não existem._

**-..**

**Tobi: -fingindo que tá matando mosquito-** sai inferno Ò.ó

**Karin: **?? o.o

**Tobi: -fingindo que uma mosca pousou BEM no rosto dela- -dá um tapa daqueles O.O-**

**Karin: **Ai Ai PORRA ò.Ó **-matando ele-** Vai dar tapa na cara da tua quenga,seu filho duma rapariga Ò.ó!**-avança em cima dele batendo com tudo-**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_14 - Diga às pessoas que você pode ver sua aura._

**-..**

**Karin: **VOCÊ!

**Tobi: -pulando de susto-** o-o que tem eu? o.o

**Karin: **Eu posso ver...sim! Eu estou vendo **-andando em volta dele "cercando" o pobre-**

**Tobi: **O que você vê? O.O

**Karin: **Vejo sua AURA! Boaahahaha Ò;;o!

**Tobi: ** E o que você tá vendo dela °o°!? Eu vou ser pai? Vou ter uma vida boa? Ahh diz °o°

**Karin:** Você...siiim eu vejo..que você! Vai ser castrado amanhã! E ter sua lingua arrancada a unhadas! Oh! E vejo mais...**-voz macabra-** daqui a cinco dias você irá se suicidar!

**Tobi: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH **-desmaia-**

**Karin: **doorme viado 8D! Muahaha

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_15 - Grite: "Abraço grupal", então force as pessoas a se juntarem._

**-..**

**Karin,Tayuya e Konan: -no elevador fofocando sobre novela n.n-**

**Tobi,Deidara e Pain: ** ABRAÇO GRUPAL \õ/! **-agarra as meninas-**

**Karin,Tayuya e Konan: **AHHHHHHHHHH tarados Ò.Ó **-espancando eles-**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_16 - Faça caretas dolorosamente enquanto bate na sua testa e murmure: "Calem a boca, todos vocês, calem a boca!"._

**-..**

**Tobi: -calado ouvindo a irritante música de elevador-**

**Karin: **AHHHHHHHHHH!! Calem-se! Calem-se! Vocês me deixam louca! calem a boca todos! **­-batendo com a cara,testa e tudo na parede-**

**Tobi: -sai de perto o.o-**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_17 - Abra sua pasta ou bolsa e enquanto olha dentro dela pergunte: "Tem ar suficiente aí dentro?"_

**-..**

**Tobi: -No elevador-** Ohayo õ/

**Karin: **Ohayo n.n

**-..**

_**2 minutinhos depois**_

**-..**

**Karin: -abre a bolsa-** Oi colega..tem ar suficiente ai dentro? 8D

**Tobi: ¬¬**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_18 - Fique quieto e parado no canto do elevador, encarando a parede._

**-..**

**Karin: - no elevador e vendo o rapaz parado no canto olhando feio para a parede-** ¬¬ **-chega no andar desejado e sai-**

**-..**

_**9 horas depois...**_

**-..**

**Karin: -entra no elevador e vê o cara AINDA ali o.o-** aff ù.ú!

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_19 - Encare outro passageiro por um tempo, e grite com horror: "Você é um deles!" e recue devagar._

**-..**

**Tobi:** Boa tarde n.n

**Karin:** Boa- **-para de falar encarando fixamente ele-**

**Tobi:** ??

**Karin: **MEU DEUS!! NÃO! AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Tobi: **O que foi? O.O

**Karin: **VOCÊ É UM DELES!! QUE CRUEL! **-recuando passos com medo-** POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATE SENHOR DEMOLIDOR °o°!

**Tobi: ¬¬**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_20 - Coloque uma marionete na mão e use-a para falar com os outros._

**-..**

**Karin: -no elevador-** Oi!

**Tobi: -mechendo a marionete e fazendo voz tosca-** Oi peshe boi (:

**Karin: ¬¬**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_21 - Escute as paredes do elevador com seu estetoscópio._

**-..**

**Karin: -Escultando 'os batimentos' da parede com estetoscópio-**

**Tobi: **O que você tá fazendo? '-'

**Karin: **Psiu..eu estou atendendo um paciente agora è.é!

**Tobi: ¬¬**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_22 - Faça barulhos de explosão quando alguém apertar um botão._

**-..**

**Karin: -apertando para o Sub-solo-**

**Tobi: **BUUUM! Ops..explodiu viu? (:

**Karin: ** ¬¬

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_23 - Encare outro passageiro por um tempo e fale: "Estou usando meias novas"._

**-..**

**Tobi:** Ey você ai..

**Karin:** Hm..eu? **-Se vira encarando ele-**

**Tobi: **Sim..você...**-faz uma LONGA pausa-** eu estou usando meias novas (:

**Karin: ¬¬!**

**-..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_24 - Desenhe um pequeno quadrado no chão com giz e diga para os outros: "Este é o meu espaço"._

**-..****-**

**Karin: -desenha um quadrado pequeno no chão do elevador-** Este é meu espaço! **-desenha um quadrado menos ainda-** E este é O seu è.e!

**Tobi:** Eu não vo- **-recebendo um olhar fuzilante dela-** ¬¬ ­** -vai para o quadrado-**

-

--

--

**O****wari.**

_**Eu again \õ/ (juura?) Juuro juradinho \õ/!**_

_**Bom..como já teve da TPM, do hipermercado...não PODERIA faltar nosso grande amigo Elevador...correto? XD**_

_**Eu achei os personagens encaixantes a situação o.o' porque um é mais zoado que o outro xD**_

_**E eu gosto do dois °o°!!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado rsrsrs...foi MUITO non-sense o.o! Mais até que ficou legal né? Né? NE?**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**B e S i T o S e até breve..porque minha mente tá produtiva esses dias O.O**_

_**Bye õ/**_


End file.
